power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Galaxy Silver part 1
Lost Galaxy Silver part 1 is the fourth episode of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Previous: Forgiveness Next: Lost Galaxy Silver Part 2 Plot After the Battle with Necro Linker the Rangers are trying to figure out who destroyed Necro Linker and saved them from defeat, but when they see that a new Lost Galaxy Ranger is created but is working on the side of evil its up to the Lost Galaxy Rangers to save him. Story In the Mountains the Rangers are training while Leo is watching and Kendrix is shopping with Maya to make some food for the team after a hard work training, while that is all going on up in space the Armada is planning their next attack on the planet. In the lead ship Queen Arkan isn't frustrated about what happened to Necro Linker at the hands of her new warrior the Lost Galaxy Silver Ranger. "Very nice my newest warrior you showed that weakling Necro Linker what happens when I don't expect results," Queen Arkan says looking at Jon who's bowing before her feet. "I'm happy to serve you my Queen," Jon says as his eyes glow purple and he rises to face his Queen. "Now go down to the planet and get rid of those Rangers once and for all," Queen Arkan says as she hands Jon the Transgalactic Morpher that was thought to be destroyed but she restored it. "As you command my Queen," Jon says as he takes the Morpher and Quasar Saber and walk out of the command center. Episode 4: Lost Galaxy Silver part 1 At Taylor's house the Rangers are eating some sandwiches that Kendrix and Maya made for them, the ground then shook hard and lighting erupts all over the place sending the rangers, Kendrix, Maya, and Leo flying from the picnic table as smoke is around them the five Teens get up and help the three veteran Lost Galaxy Rangers up as they see a unknown figure emerge from the smoke and Leo, Kendrix and Maya are shocked at seeing Lost Galaxy Ranger standing in front of them. "Do you know him Maya?" Kendrix asked her as she looks at the unknown ranger. Maya shakes her head. "Never seen him before in my life," Maya says as she looks at Kendrix. "Who are you," Taylor says as she looks at the Ranger. He gets out his Saber from its holster and then does a power slash and causes the ground to explode in front of the Lost Galaxy team but they run towards him Morphed and ready to fight. Galaxy Blue (Samuel) comes at the Ranger with his Saber and swings at him but the new ranger parry's the attack and strikes at the Blue Ranger causing his suit to erupt in a shower of sparks and then throws him onto the picnic table and then he rolls off it holding his side soothing in pain as he de-morphs. "Sam you're gonna pay for that," Pink Ranger (Julia) says as she runs toward the Ranger with her Quasar Launcher in baton mode out, she tries to hit him but he blocks her moves with his Saber without breaking a sweat then strikes at her causing her suit to spark and then he uses his slash attack causing her to flying into the air spinning and de-morphs as well. Galaxy Yellow (Michelle) and Galaxy Green (John) use their Launchers in blaster mode and fire their energy shots at the Silver Ranger but they get blocked and sent back at them causing them to fall to the ground and De-morph. Then Galaxy Red (Taylor) comes out of nowhere grabs him and they somehow land outside the city and then they circle each other. "You're working for the Armada they're evil they nearly destroyed my second home Earth," Galaxy Red (Taylor) says as she has her Saber out and circles the Silver Ranger. "I don't care about that all I care about is the destruction of the Power Rangers," The Silver Ranger says as he looks at Galaxy Red (Taylor). They fight with their Sabers as they hit each other causing their suits to erupt in a shower of sparks, as he rolls and attacks Galaxy Red (Taylor) they collide with their slash attacks and just stand back to back as they wait to see who falls first and Galaxy Red's suit erupts in a shower of sparks as she falls down to one knee and de-morphs as the others run towards Taylor helping her up. Taylor looks at them. ”Whoa that Silver Ranger is one tough warrior on Arkan’s side.” Taylor says as she looks at them. Sam looks at her. ”Yeah Tay I wonder who is that Silver Ranger?” Sam says as he looks at them. The others agree by this as they receive a call from Alpha saying there’s a monster attacking downtown as they rush to the rescue as they see the same Crashbug But was a differnet shade of silver and blue color. ”Stop right there Crashbug.” Taylor says as she points at him. Crashbug looks at her. ”You are the Rangers who destroyed my favorite brother Crashbug X, Arkan tolf to come here to take care of you guys for revenge.” Crashbug Y says as he looks at them. The Teens look surprise. ”Whoa family drama between them and two us.” Michelle says as she looks at them. Taylor looks at them. ”READY!” Taylor shouts as she helds up her morpher. ”READY!” The others shout as they raised they’re Morphers. ”GO GALACTIC!” They shout as they morph into their Ranger forms. As Crashbug charged at them as The rangers fight back as Green and Blue did a summer-salute and the slash at the back as Pink Ranger drags him on the ground and through him into the sky as Yellow Ranger strikes at him as Red Ranger uses her Saber. ”RED QUASAR SABE, POWER UP.” Red Ranger says as she full powers her Saber and slashes Crashbug as he is about to be defeated then the Silver Ranger comes and attacks them. “So you Rangers want to destroy Crashbug you have to go through me first.” Silver Ranger says as he looks at them. As he takes down Blue Ranger, took down Green Ranger, and then knocks out Yelloe Ranger, as Pink and Red looks at him. ”Whats your deal Silver Ranger.” Pink Ranger asked as she looks at him. Silver Ranger knocks her out and uses his Blaster at her as she gets injured as Silver Ranger looks At Red Ranger. ”You Rangers are so dump to be a Ranger your never going to be the greatest at the 1st generation of Lost Galaxy.” Silver Ranger Says as he looks at her. As he drops Taylor as he leaves. Sam looks at her. ”Hey Taylor I thought you said that your father’s team had 5 Quasar Sabers and your uncle is the Magna Defender as the 6th Ranger.” Sam says as he looks at her. Taylor looks at him. ”So do I.” Taylor says as she looks at him. As she passes out and so does the Rangers. As Silver Ranger is on the hill laughing evilly by this. To Be Continue..... Cast & Characters Lost Galaxy Rangers Villains Monster *Crashbug Y- Trivia Category:Episode